


Let Me Take You There

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cal and Ash are in the room, Dom!Luke, Girly!Michael, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lol anonymous request, M/M, Muke Clemmings, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sneaking, Top!Luke, bottom!Michael, hotel room, i loved writing this, just smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Ashton and Calum don't know Luke and Michael have sex doesn't stop Luke, neither does the fact that they interrupted and Luke isn't going to just stop now. </p><p>Or// Luke and Michael continue having sex even though Calum and Ashton are in the room, and the boys still don't know that the other half of their band sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request :) Title is from Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. 
> 
> There will be a part two where Cal and Ash find out, that's coming soon :))
> 
> Requests are accepted on twitter (emilyjeancroft) and Wattpad (smilecarlile).

Michael's hands are tied to the headboard, his finger nails painted black and a corset on the floor next to him. Luke and Michael are into some pretty kinky shit. It started when they'd both been drunk after a show; Michael had made the first move and it had ended with fluffy handcuffs and a small hotel bed that Luke had to buy last minute so they wouldn't be in the same room as the boys. That was months ago, now they have trouble keeping their hands off each other. Once the barrier was broken there was no going back. Both Luke and Michael were far gone for each other, neither willing to admit that it was more than sex.

Luke pulled on the tie, tightening it around Michael's hands so his body shifted up the bed, hovering over him still completely nude. He had a layer of sweat covering his forehead, his lips dry and bitten, new bruises covering his neck and red lines running down his back. He needed to tie Michael's hands because the boy was having trouble keeping them to himself. "S'for your own good... And for my backs good." Luke muttered, catching eye contact with a similar looking Michael; sweaty, worn down, bitten. They weren't done yet. Luke shuffled back down Michael's body, lining his still hard dick back up with Michael's hole and pushing the tip against it. "You okay?" Luke asked, "You can speak."

Michael let out a low moan. "Yeah- yes, I'm good. Fucking go Luke." Luke thrust his hips forward, pushing in most of the way before finally letting his hips meet Michael's. Michael let out a groan, a cry of Luke's name and then focused on getting his breathing back to normal. He still wasn't used to it, the feeling of someone inside him, being so full; so used. He'd probably never be used to it. He loved the feeling though, loved how Luke seemed to know just what he liked, when to tie him up, when to go fast or slow, when he needed to be babied, controlled. Luke got him. Luke paused, waiting for Michael to adjust to him like usual, even though they'd already been in the position minutes before. He still needed to make sure Michael was okay before carrying on.

Luke grunted at the tight heat, hovering over Michael and pressing their foreheads together. "Always so fucking tight." Luke told the boy beneath him in a raspy voice. "Always so good for me."

Michael hummed in agreement, trying to pull his hands down and remembering that they were tied to the headboard. He let his arms go limp, focusing on Luke instead. "You can move." His voice almost sounded deeper. Luke balanced himself, an arm above Michael's head and another pressing into Michael's hip before pulling halfway out and back in. He continued the slow half movements, sliding the hand from Michael's hip down to his thigh and picking it up, spreading Michael's legs wider and making him push in further. "Fuck." He heard Michael whisper.

"Didn't say you could talk, slut." Michael closed his eyes and his mouth, clamping down on his lips as Luke continued the slow movements, nudging his prostrate with each deep thrust. Luke let out a long breath, his arm almost giving way next to Michael's head. He bent it, leaning on his elbow instead and putting his face over Michael's. Luke pulled Michael's thigh up further, digging his nails into the pale flesh as he pushed in, tilting his hips to get deeper.

"Uh," the sound was so quiet Luke almost missed it. "God, Luke. Love this." Luke brushed his nose against Michael's cheekbone, kissing the corner of the boys mouth as he continued the slow, sensual movements.

"Good," Luke whispered, speaking right next to Michael's mouth. "Fuck, you're so-" The door to their shared hotel room was suddenly flung open and Luke only had a second to react. He pulled on the blanket, the one they'd pushed to the end of the bed ages before, and flung it over both of them, pausing his movements still buried deep inside the boy beneath him. Just to be safe, he gently placed his hand over Michael's mouth.

"Whoa- shit, sorry dude. Didn't know you had someone in here." Michael could feel the blanket sliding down his tied arms as Luke stuck his head up and made himself visible to Ashton and Calum; their bandmates.

"What's up?" Luke asked them both with a slightly different voice. Michael was still frozen beneath him, not wanting to be seen.

Calum barged into the room, past Ashton and sitting on his own bed a few metres away from Luke's own. Luke casually shifted the blanket to hide Michael's wild hair from Calum's view. Calum grabbed a remote from his bedside table and flicked the TV on.

"Dude," Luke said to Calum in a disbelieving voice. Calum nonchalantly turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Get out!"

"We share the hotel room, I want to watch TV." Calum turned back to the screen, watching an old rerun of friends that he'd probably seen a thousand times before. Ashton walked into the room then, sitting on his own bed and turning to the TV.

"What the fuck is wrong with both of you?" Luke muttered, not expecting an answer from either of his friends.

"Where's Michael?"

"I don't know!" Luke yelled, getting annoyed. "He went out because he respects my privacy!" Calum held his hands up in defense, pulling a bag of chips out of his pocket and rustling them open before popping one into his mouth. "You- you do know I'm having sex right now, right?" Luke asked both of them, still in disbelief. He couldn't believe they'd...cockblock him like this, for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, and we're your best friends who don't give a shit about your sexual needs." Calum explained, popping another chip into his mouth. Ashton raised his hand as some sort of half agreement with the statement.

"Fuck you guys, I'm not stopping." Luke threw the blanket over his own head, making sure it covered both him and Michael. "You think you can be quiet?" Luke asked in a whisper, trying to see Michael's features in the dark. He felt Michael nod and rotated his hips, pressing right into his prostate. Michael whimpered to hold in the moan. "Baby, I love your sounds, but unless you want them to know you have to be really silent." Luke explained, rotating his hips again slowly. Michael nodded again and Luke blindly placed his hand over the boys mouth and started slowly fucking into him again. The blanket above them kept the heat in and made Luke start sweating almost as soon as he began moving. Luke blindly reached up and out of the blanket as he fucked into Michael, fiddling with the tie to undo it. He managed it, immediately pulling Michael's hands under the covers and throwing them around his neck. He lifted Michael's thigh again, twisting his hips and making their hips slap together as he made one deep thrust straight into Michael's prostate.

"Fuck, M- baby, shit." Luke gasped out as Michael's moans were muffled by his palm. Luke repeated the action again, the bed squeaking and banging against the wall. Luke smirked and bit his lip to cover a laugh; he hoped the boys would leave the room because of the loud bed. He continued thrusting into the boy below him, letting Michael scratch down his back and suck more hickeys onto his neck. He loved to mark Luke up. Each time Luke pushed his hips forward the hotel bed squeaked and the headboard banged against the wall and Luke just ignored it, focusing on making them both feel good.

"Luke!" He heard Calum shout to him and Luke let out a long groan.

"Give me a fucking break!" Luke shouted back. "What?!" Luke continued slowly rotating his hips into Michael, leaning down to suck on Michael's nipple and leave more marks over his chest.

"The room next door will complain if you keep banging on the fucking wall!" To prove a point, Luke slammed his hips forward, moving all of his lower body so the bed moved too and going hard. Michael's moan was drowned out by the loud bang of the headboard hitting the wall. Luke repeated the action, going fast as well as hard and making the headboard drown out the moans both of the boys were sharing. Luke messily put his lips on Michael's, keeping one of the boys thighs yanked up to press in deeper to him. Luke brought his free hand down to pinch Michael's chest and then finally rest on his hip, slipping it under just to arch his back up a little.

"Shit, you're perfect." Luke muttered into Michael's mouth, feeling a buzzing pain on his back as Michael no doubt broke the skin with his fingernails. Michael bit down hard on his lower lip, lowly moaning as Luke's tip angled into him just right. The blanket above them trapped heat that made sweat run down Luke's forehead.

"Close," Luke barely heard Michael's whisper. "So- Lukey." Luke pressed their open mouths together again, taking the hand from Michael's hip and wrapping it around the hard, leaking dick pressing into his lower stomach. He jerked Michael harshly, using the precum as lube to make the situation a little less rough. He let Michael fuck up into his tight fist as he continued stimulating his prostate, feeling the familiar coil in his stomach as Michael's hole clenched around him. 

"I'm almost there with you baby," Luke told him, pressing open mouthed kisses to his lips, chin and neck. "Let go." Luke pressed his hips forward again, making the bed rock against the wall to drown out Michael's cry as he hit his peak. He pulled out, dropping Michael's thigh to the bed as he continued to jerk him through his orgasm. Michael pushed his hand away when he had nothing left to give, instead grabbing Luke's cock and softly wrapping his hand around it, pumping softly only a few times before Luke was coming on his thigh, releasing everything he'd been holding back. "Oh fuck, Mi- fuck. Babe." Luke shuffled up Michael's body when he was done, straddling his stomach as they both went soft. The blanket stuck to his forehead, bunching up around Michael's feet and them again near Michael's head. Michael was using his hand to lift it away from his forehead, trying to breathe in the stuffy air around them both. 

"Are you done?" Luke heard Calum's voice and dropped his head onto Michael's chest, groaning again. 

"Fuck, off!" Luke yelled, cuddling into Michael some more.

"Did Michael say where he was going? I need to ask him about some lyrics we wrote." Ashton said, just loud enough for Luke to hear over Michael's heavy breathing under the blanket. His tone was soft, inquisitive; they didn't know a thing. 

"Something about food, pizza place? I don't know, try looking for him." 

Ashton and Calum both left the room together and Michael and Luke were both dressed again by the time they came back, watching TV and eating room service pizza that they ordered. The secret was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more smut and they come out yaaay. 
> 
> idk I'm tired. Leave feedback :)

Luke laughed as Michael tried to shake his ass, copying a Justin Beiber video that was in the charts with wild dance moves and a loose body. Luke was finding it hilarious and Michael was actually sweating.

"...I'm missin' more than just your body, is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, blah, blah, something, blah, is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Michael sang along before breaking out into the wild dance moves again, copying the girls on screen but not being able to match their moves properly. He looked really into it though, and Luke liked watching him make a complete idiot of himself. Michael danced onto him, one eyebrow raised and lips parted as he sucked in deep breaths but continued to dance.

"You look like an idiot." Luke told him. Michael raised both of his hands above his head and shimmed, planting himself right on Luke's lap and continuing to dance, this time more slowly but still to the beat of the music. As the chorus ended, Michael stood up and turned around, leaning to keen his back against Luke's chest. He pulled Luke's arm around him and made the blond stand up; all the while keeping them plastered together. Michael started moving his hips to the music again, making Luke follow his lead from behind as they stayed flat against each other.

Soon enough, Luke got into it, putting his head on Michael's shoulder and letting his hips move with Michael's rhythmically, not so they were grinding together, but just so they moved in sync. When the chorus kicked back in, Luke spun Michael out and made him turn around, putting them chest to chest as they continued to move together, this time facing each other. Luke put his arms around Michael's waist, dipping him back as arms slithered around his neck. He pulled him back up, their heads banging together and making a laugh fall out of both of them. Luke stepped in closer, moving his hips again and making Michael follow his lead as the song came to an end. When the song finished, they were both breathing heavily, pressed together and lips only a hair apart. Luke couldn't stop grinning.

"Fun, right?" Michael asked breathlessly.

"You amaze me." Luke connected their lips, coaxing Michael back onto the bed and making him lie down. He didn't waste time, kissing his neck, sucking a few bruises and then doing the same down his chest. He popped the button of Michael's jeans and pulled down the zipper, half sliding them down before Michael pulled his back up and starting kissing him again.

Michael's tongue has always been a weak spot for Luke, the boy was skilled and Luke had no idea how or when he'd leaned how to use it, but fuck, did Michael know how. Whether they were kissing and Michael was just teasing his tongue into Luke's mouth, or Michael was being more generous, going down on him with a warm mouth and an eager flick in his tongue. He was just talented.

He put his hands on Michael's cheeks, just enjoying the sweet kiss they were sharing before they'd go further and Michael would get rougher. Michael liked to leave marks, whether they were from his mouth, teeth, or nails. It wasn't sweet when Michael got into it and started to trust himself. Luke was already shirtless so he took the time to lift Michael's up, rising it up to his chin before disconnecting their lips and quickly pulling it over his head; time wasted was time lost.

Michael unbuttoned Luke's jeans, gasping out a quick, "fuck, I need you." Before focusing on the task at hand. They were both relatively loud in bed and it was lucky that they stayed in hotels so often because Luke needed his dose. The boys always seemed to need to be somewhere and Michael and Luke were both good at making excuses not to go. It hadn't always been that way, the four of them used to do everything together; when they were younger.

Michael started to discover himself as he got older and then Luke started discovering him too, now they're always desperate to be alone, desperate for Michael to get some more pretty outfits, desperate to get the other on their knees anywhere they could. They boys were seriously oblivious because they knew absolutely nothing. Everyone was either taking the phrase 'no homo' too seriously or they were actually stupid because its not as if Luke and Michael are even good at keeping the secret of them being very sexually attracted to each other. Not too long ago they'd actually had sex in the room Ashton and Calum were in, and the boys still had no idea; it was mind blowing. _And a total fucking rush_.

They both got more desperate, got into a routine of grinding and stripping until they were in their boxers and Luke couldn't wait to get his hands dirty, going straight under the thin layer of material and getting a firm hold of Michael's cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand as he swelled, not even at full size yet but getting there. Luke began to pump it, sliding his thumb over the tip multiple times, roughly- just how Michael liked it. Luke hovered over him with a growing problem of his own, leaving open mouthed kisses all of Michael's neck and being sure to leave marks. That's when Michael's nails made another appearance at this back.

"I'm going to need a skin transplant if I stay with you." Luke joked, not even thinking about his choice of words.

Stay with you.

"Please," Michael's tone was sassy but Luke could hear the breathless undertone as he continued to pump his cock, letting Michael's boxers move down as he did to get better access. "I'm the best there fucking is." He didn't make it sound like a question but Luke wouldn't already known the answer. Of course he is. He could ask Michael to wear a sexy nurse outfit for him and the boy wouldn't even bat an eyelash as he went online to buy one. All Michael did was please and Luke loved to return the favor.

"Don't get cocky, slut. Remember who's in charge." Luke all but growled.

"I'm getting _cock-_ y? Wow." Michael looked at his dick being pushed through Luke's tight fist. "Punny." He joked. Luke removed his hand completely, rolling over so no part of their bodies touched. Michael realized his mistake. "I'm sorry." Michael rolled over to, right on top of Luke in some sort of apology and pressing his exposed dick into the blond's boxer covered backside. "You're in charge, I'll keep my mouth shut." Luke said nothing and Michael got desperate. "Want me to put on a pretty outfit for you, Daddy?" Michael's mouth went to the blonds ear. "Want me to ride you in one of my special outfits that I bought just for you?"

He had Luke's attention, that much was obvious. He stood up, going to his suitcase at the other side of the hotel room and opening the bottom compartment of it. He picked out the most appropriate thing to ride someone in and held it up, letting Luke examine it.

"Put it on then, baby. Show me you're worth your fucking attitude." Luke snapped and Michael rushed into the bathroom with a half squeal and half giggle. He didn't both to close the door all the way before dropping his boxers. He pulled on pink thigh high socks with a white fluffy brim with matching panties and slipped those on too. He put the hairband in his black hair, pink cat ears with the same fluffy white trimming and walked back out of the hotel room. Luke lay on the bed, watching him with dark eyes as he stroked himself over his boxers. He gestured for Michael to walk forward with his finger.

Michael put an extra sway to his hips as he walked, straddling Luke as he got to him and nuzzling into him. "You like?"

"Talk when I tell you to talk." Luke snapped, his hand going to Michael's hips and making him grind down so they were rubbing against each other. "You look more and more beautiful every time I see you, and I love this outfit." Luke put their lips together and his hand back down Michael's pants, two very good things, as Michael continued to grind.

Michael in a sexy pink costume, straddling Luke Hemmings with said Luke's hand on his dick under his panties, hickies covering his neck and Luke's mouth tightly locked with his was the exact sight Calum and Ashton were greeted with when they walked into their hotel room.

"What the fuck?!" Calum slammed the door behind them both, dropping his slush on the floor and not bothered that it spilled all over the clean carpet. That'd definitely ring up a bill. Ashton practically threw his phone across the room, a snapchat video replaying the moment over and over again. That'd have to be deleted.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

Michael and Luke shouted at the exact same time, both springing apart. Michael's cheeks lit up, knocking the kitten ears off his head and tucking his dick back in as subtly as he could with his two best friends staring at him.

"This isn't... exactly what it looks like?" Luke tried. Failed, but tried. Ashton and Calum, both with dropped jaws, looked at him and then back at Michael who couldn't keep eye contact even if he wanted to. He shuffled up the bed, ruffling the covers up until he could slide under them, even his face covered and a loud, uncomfortable groan was heard before Michael went completely silent. "This is a complete figment of your fucked up imagination. You need to wake up." Luke actually sounded completely serious but the fact that he was also trying to get under the cover to hide the bulge in his pants gave away his own embarrassment.

"What the fuck?!" Ashton repeated.

"I'm scarred for life."

"What the fuck was Michael wearing?!" Ashton all but yelled. Calum turned to him with a disbelieving look.

"Our best friends are shagging and you're wondering what fucking lingerie they're doing it in?!"

"Oh my god, please stop, please, please stop. I am begging you." Luke spoke out, bottom half under the cover along with his left hand. That left hand was holding onto Michael's who, at this point in time, was probably a lot more embarrassed than Luke was. "Fuck, can you just... think about how fucking embarrassing this is for us and stop talking for like, two seconds. Shit."

Luke's death-grip on Michael's hand got tighter when the room went silent. 

"Okay," Luke let out a breath, trying to think of what to say. "Uhh..." 

"Start with when." Ashton politely gave him the idea, smiling nervously at Luke. This whole situation was just too much. The thing was... it had been happening a while. Like, _a while_. Luke really didn't know how well they were going to take this. 

"I don't know," Luke murmured. "Like...nine...ten...?" 

"Days?" Luke's wince was clearly visible. 

"No, no, maybe more like eleven." Luke answered, almost forgetting the question completely and trying to remember that first time, the time Michael had practically seduced him and he'd bought them a new hotel room. It was a fond memory. 

"Eleven days?" Calum asked. 

Luke tilted his head side to side, a guilty 'uhhh' falling from his mouth. 

"Close," Luke told Calum. "Yeah, just a little bit longer than that." Calum looked like he was ready to just forget about the whole ordeal completely, and fuck, Luke would take that offer in a heartbeat but Ashton wasn't ready to let go at all. He asked the dreaded question. 

"How much longer?" 

"Than eleven days?" Luke asked purely to buy himself some time. Ashton nodded and Luke did a quick calculation in his head. 

eleven months minus eleven days...

"I guess it depends on what month it is." Luke answered finally. Even Calum looked intrigued then. "I mean, when was the first time...like, the seventh?" 

"The sixth." Michael cut in quietly. Yes, that was the day, the sixth of November. 

"So that would make it..." Luke held up his free hand, using his fingers to do another quick calculation. He was right. It was, "eleven. Yeah." 

"Eleven days?" 

"...Days... Months..." Luke shrugged. "Who knows the difference?"

"Eleven months. _Eleven months?!_ You two have been," Calum wildly gestured to the bed Luke and Michael were on before continuing, "-for almost a year?!" 

"Well when you put it that way-" 

"What the fuck, guys! Do you not think that it would've been nice for us to know?" Luke's face scrunched up. He didn't think they'd like to know what the two got up to, not really. Michael and Luke really were into some kinky shit. "Like, oh yeah, hey Cal, Ash- I'm fucking a member of the band who isn't myself, heads- fucking- up! Also, Michael wears fucking lingerie! Good chat, thanks Luke!" Calum seethed, stepping closer to the bed. 

"Michael's choice of clothing shouldn't be any of your concern." Luke had a point. "Does it matter what he wears?" Luke could feel Michael tenderly kiss his knuckles under the bed cover. Luke looked down at the bed covers over his lap, muttering, "It's not for your eyes anyway." Calum and Ashton both didn't hear him, Calum still on his rampage and Ashton watching Calum go completely insane. 

Something suddenly smashed next to Luke's head and Luke flinched away from the shattering glass of whatever had been thrown. The blanket was suddenly thrown, Michael standing up in boxers (that were definitely Luke's- god knows where he found those) and the thigh length socks rolled down to his ankles. "What the fuck was that?" His eerily calm tone made Calum stop in his tracks, awkwardly dropping the TV remote which he was obviously ready to throw. Michael took in the sight of Luke picking up glass from the bed sheets and spotted some pieces in his hair. "Do you know how fucked up that is?!" Michael pointed at Luke, keeping direct eye contact with his band-mate who'd thrown what looked like a vase. This hotel room was going to cost them hundreds extra. "I get that you're mad, yeah- I can understand that. But-" Michael looked back at Luke who had a pained, heartbroken look on his face. "Did it cut you?" Michael's tone was still harsh but Luke knew not to take it to heart. 

"A little." Luke murmured, lifting up his bleeding arm. It wasn't a bad cut, a piece must've just clipped his arm but that wasn't the point. Michael got a sad, hurt puppy look on his face as he turned back to Calum. 

"Why would you do that?" He asked softly, looking back at Luke. 

"I didn't mean- shit, I'm sorry Luke..." Calum stuttered his apology. 

"Can you just... just leave, both of you?" Luke asked Calum and Ashton. 

Calum felt guilty, that was obvious, he wouldn't look anybody in the eye, instead he just continued to stare at the shattered vase, most of it on the floor next to Luke's bed. 

"No, band meeting." Ashton took control of the situation. He went to sit on his own bed, dragging Calum to follow him. Luke turned so he could look at them and Michael lay down next to him, putting the cover over both of them and flicking pieces of glass away from Luke. He eventually settled and looked at Ashton, ready to listen. "Throwing the vase was out of line, agreed?" 

"Yeah, sorry Luke," Calum agreed. 

"Good. We're not going to be violent to each other in this band, that's unacceptable. If that happens again, Calum or any one of us, you're out. Literally if one of us is fucking hurting another, they have to leave the band." All three other boys nodded, looking like children being scolded by their parents. "Okay, another small issue. Calum and I will split the cost of this hotel room because we're the ones who did this..." Ashton gestured to the spilt slush and shards of glass everywhere. 

"Yeah." Calum nodded, guiltily looking at the glass that surrounded Luke's bed. 

"Lastly, no more secrets like this, okay? Keeping that away from us was out of line. You two can sleep with each other if you please but it'd be nice to know what's going on." Luke felt guilty and nodded, opening his mouth and beginning to explain slowly. 

"It was eleven months ago, November 6th." Michael's hand found his under the covers again and Luke squeezed it. "Uh, we were at a club together, all four of us and you two were dancing with girls and stuff. Me and Mikey- um, do you really want all the details?" 

"Yes. No more secrets." 

Luke couldn't help but blush. "We started dancing, like...with other people and then we just, danced together for a while and we got closer and then it sort of just happened? We just kissed?"

"Let me guess, you avoided each other for a while before it inevitably happened again because there was a _connection_. How fucking cliche." Ashton's tone was playful and Luke looked up with a glare. It was hard enough to tell them as it it. 

"So we kissed and then we went back to the hotel together and I bought a new room-"

"Oh." Ashton stated quietly, obviously embarrassed because he got it wrong.

"Then we uh.. _.yeah_. Then, in the morning we came back to the shared hotel room and pretended that us hooking up was totally normal and that nothing had changed. It kept happening and we kept not talking about it." Luke actually started to ramble. "After hooking up for like a month- shit, this is so hard to tell you guys." Luke closed his eyes. 

"After a month, we decided to keep it casual and on the down low. We crawled into each others beds at night and when you two weren't in the room." Michael continued to explain. "I told Luke that-" he cut himself off, took a breath and started talking again, sounding more determined. "I told Luke that I felt desirable in women's clothing and he told me that was fine. I said that I wanted to wear it when we... _you know_ and he found it hot so..."

"So here we are another ten months later." Luke cut the story short of all the intense sexual detailing. They probably didn't want to know every kink. 

"What else?" Ashton asked as if he knew that they weren't telling everything. So maybe they _did_ want to know every kink.

"We're into some stuff, okay?" Luke confessed. "We're comfortable with each other and there are so many details and I guess you could know them but can we not keep some dignity here?" Ashton raised a confused eyebrow. "What the fuck do you want from me? A list of kinks?!" Both Ashton and Calum's eyes widened and Calum wildly shook his head. "That's the story...that's it." 

Calum awkwardly shifted on the bed. "So, are you like, together?"

Luke and Michael both looked at each other, both with unspoken feelings that they didn't know the other had. Calum cleared his throat and Luke looked back at him, shrugging. 

"Are you exclusive?" 

"Yeah." Luke answered immediately. That was a rule, they wouldn't sleep with other people because it'd just make things messy. 

"Do you kiss for the sake of kissing, even when you know the kiss isn't leading to sex?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do you get jealous when he hangs out with people that you think are attractive?" Luke hesitated at Ashton's question. 

"Yeah." His reply was quieter than all the others. Ashton turned to Michael and repeated the question.

"Yeah." Michael replied just as quietly. 

"Does that not tell you both something?" Ashton asked. Both boys stayed silent and Luke's grip got tighter onto Michael's hand. "You're basically dating without the title." Ashton shrugged when they said nothing again. "Just saying." He got up from the bed and walked over to his phone on the floor, picking it up and deleting the snapchat video that was looping. 

"So we're dating, huh?" Michael asked quietly, watching Ashton and Calum both slowly go back to normal. 

"I guess so." Luke answered, trying to conceal his grin. 


End file.
